


A Backstage Smoke

by traceytries



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Making Out, Meeeehhhjh, Shotgunning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:11:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traceytries/pseuds/traceytries
Summary: AU where He Tian is a rockstar and Guan Shan is his roadie. They share a cigarette.





	A Backstage Smoke

Now that he's eaten his portion of the catering crew's delicious beef stew, He Tian wanders aimlessly around backstage, trying and failing to not get in the way of the staff and crew rushing around, who are getting everything ready for the show. They all move around him with a purpose, knowing where they're going and what they need to do. He Tian envies that. Not just on a ‘I don't know what to do right now’ level but on the larger scale that is; ‘I don’t know what to do with my life after today’.

In a few hours he'll go on stage and perform his sold out show to thousands upon thousands of fans. And that will be it, his last concert on his tour. After tonight, he'll be on a flight back home, where he'll rest and start working on his next album. That is what his managers what him to do and what his fans expect him to do...but it's not what He Tian wants to do.

With the tour coming to end, it inevitably means the disbandment of the crew that went travelling with him. From the backup band all the way to the catering crew. He'll miss all them for sure, but there's only one person that he's not quite ready to say goodbye to. And that is one of his many roadies; Mo Guan Shan. 

He's had his eyes set on that fiery, snappy, permanently pissed off redhead ever since he first saw him barking orders at the other crew members on the first day of the tour. The redhead made touring...enjoyable. He Tian found it endlessly entertaining to tease and jab at the roadie while he worked, getting angry and snarky rises out of him. But then there were times, when Guan Shan would look at him a certain way, or give him a smile that wasn't all hostile and it would send He Tian's heart racing, in a way that it never has before. And that's saying something, considering his career is centered around thrills and adrenaline.

It was easy to assume that Guan Shan didn’t feel the same way about He Tian as he did for him, given that 90 percent of Guan Shan's reactions to him are unfavorable to say the least. And He Tian would've been fine with it, he would've accepted that the feelings weren't mutual and moved on with his life, but then something had happened last night that has made him reconsider this assumption and has kept him up since.

Some of the crew members had gotten hold of a huge bag of weed (they never mentioned how) and turned one of the tour buses into a giant hotbox. They were already baked out of their minds when they called up He Tian to ask if he wanted to join them. And at first He Tian was going to decline, but then they mentioned that it was just them and all the roadies, and suddenly He Tian was more than a little keen on going. A stoned Guan Shan would be quite a sight to see.

And he wasn’t disappointed. He Tian squished himself up right next to Guan Shan on the small couch in the bus and proceeded to watch everything Guan Shan did, while also getting supremely baked himself. Guan Shan was relaxed, at ease, there was not a single crease in his brow. They talked and joked and eventually everything else in the bus dulled until it felt like it was just the two of them. He doesn’t remember when the blunt was passed back to them for the millionth time, all his mind could process was that Guan Shan was sliding onto his lap and telling him to open his mouth. They spent the next few minutes shotgunning the smoke back into each others mouths and it was fucking magical. 

He doesn’t remember when they stopped or when the smoke disappeared. All that He Tian was capable of doing was to continue looking into Guan Shan’s beautiful brown eyes, completely mesmerized by them. It took He Tian a little while longer to realise that he was still gazing into them, that Guan Shan had not turned his head away in embarrassment yet. In fact he looked like he had no intention, nor desire to look away. Something was happening between them. He Tian may have been high but he felt that something was about to happen.

The moment broke when they heard the cooing sounds coming from the rest of the crew who were still coherent enough to watch them. Remembering that they weren't alone, they separated from each other and came back down to earth. Guan Shan stood up from the sofa and left the bus. When He Tian finally managed to get up and go after him, Guan Shan was nowhere to be found.

So now here he was backstage, hours away from his last concert, and all he can think about is Guan Shan and how much they need to talk. 

Maybe it was the weed, He Tian thinks to himself, maybe it was all just the weed making Guan Shan act like that. It would be easy to convince himself that that was the case, but He Tian was sure, without a doubt, that there was a definite moment between them. 

They need to talk and they need to talk tonight. As this is his home town, Guan Shan isn’t flying back to Hong Kong with everyone else, choosing to stay behind and ‘spend time with his mother’ which he confessed to He Tian last night.

He Tian lights up a cigarette to calm his nerves. Out of boredom, he picks up one of his spare electric guitars on it's stand and puts it on. His fingers play around with cords for a moment before looking around the busy backstage area around him.

There he is. 

He Tian perks up, spotting Guan Shan across the room from him, too busy unravelling a long cord to notice him. And he looks just as hot and sweaty and frustrated as always. And also - He Tian wants to add; looks fucking amazing in that loose white singlet.

He Tian starts his approach, “Hey! Don't Close Mountain!”

Despite not liking the nickname, Guan Shan turns to look at whoever called out to him. When he spots He Tian, his expression turns from annoyed to...even more annoyed. But that doesn’t worry He Tian, smirking at the way Guan Shan’s gaze lingers more than necessary on his bare chest. He Tian had almost forgotten he wasn’t wearing a shirt. 

Guan Shan walks away before He Tian gets to him, focusing on untangling the cord, “Go away, I'm busy.”

He Tian follows after him, being led down a narrow path behind the stage’s main screen, “Aw, don't be like that, I-”

A loud clang sound interrupts him, and he realises he accidentally knocked the guitar against one of the metal railings surrounding them. The reverberation was loud enough to make Guan Shan stop and turn around, looking even more pissed, “Be careful!”

He Tian stops in his tracks, and begins the teasing, “Didn’t know you cared so much about me.”

Guan Shan steps closer and inspects the guitar, “Not you, you fucking moron.”

He Tian scoffs, but let's Guan Shan get away with the remark. As Guan Shan continues to look down at the guitar, with his concentration and furrowed brow, He Tian tries to figure out what he wants to say next. But he gets distracted by Guan Shan’s exposed skin, reaching out and cupping his hand around the back of Guan Shan's neck. 

As he drags his fingertips over Guan Shan’s exposed skin, he marvels at the rough texture, the dirt and the sweat. Guan Shan lives and breathes his work, a quality He Tian has always admired. Given the opportunity He Tian would worship Guan Shan’s skin, kissing every part of his body with care and love.

He slides his fingers up, enjoying the ticklish feeling of his undercut. When Guan Shan doesn’t object to this touch, He Tian dares to move his hand up even further, ruffling the surprisingly soft spikes of his wild, red hair, massaging and pulling as he pleases. It would usually be at this point that Guan Shan would hiss in anger and smack his hand away, but this time he isn't objecting at all.

He Tian looks down to find that Guan Shan isn't really looking at the guitar anymore, his fingers tracing the length of the guitar’s neck back and forth. He Tian decides to speak up, “So about last n-”

“-Tonight's your last night on tour,” Guan Shan interrupts. It's not spoken like a question, everyone in crew knows it's the last concert.

“Yeah, that's right,” He Tian answers like it was a question. You gonna miss me?

“That mean you're leaving tomorrow.”

“...Yeah,” He Tian answers, not sure where Guan Shan is going with this. Perhaps he should ask if he's going to miss him.

For a moment he thinks maybe Guan Shan is leaning a little closer, seeking more of his touch. But then he pulls back and He Tian removes his hand. He doesn't know what Guan Shan is feeling right now. If anything, he would've expected a snarky response, a contemptuous ‘good,’ but instead, Guan Shan is looking less angry by the second. 

He Tian doesn't know what to say, so instead, he brings the cigarette to his lips again, and waits for Guan Shan to speak up, or to at least look him in the eyes. But he never does.

“I’ll be requesting you for my next tour,” He Tian mumbles after letting out a mouthful of smoke.

Guan Shan bites his lip with a smile and rolls his eyes, “Right,” stepping away from He Tian and picking up the cord to untangle again, “Because I am just that good of a roadie.” 

“You are,” He Tian replies honestly, stepping into Guan Shan's space again. He watches the muscles in Guan Shan’s arms flex as they move in the circular motions of disentanglement, and then gets distracted even further by the loose singlet revealing his nipple every now and again. He decides it's time to stop being subtle, “And also I want to see you again.”

He didn't know how Guan Shan was going to react, but he certainly wasn't expecting Guan Shan to continue working, while he mumbles distractedly, “Well, you don’t have to wait for your next tour to see me again.”

It takes Guan Shan a moment to realise the implication behind his words, but by then it was already too late to take them back; He Tian's mind was already racing, a big cheesy smile growing on his face, “What?”

Guan Shan looks up at him, eyes wide, “I, uh…”

Then he decides to bail, dropping the cord and walking away. But there's no way in hell He Tian is going to let that happen, quickly moving past Guan Shan to block his path, and then moves back when he tries going back the way they came. Guan Shan scoffs, raising his head with a defeated smile.

He Tian takes another inhale of his cigarette, trying his best to act cool and collected, and puffs out the smoke before he asks, “What do you mean by that?”

At first Guan makes no move to answer, crossing his arms and focusing on anything other than He Tian. But then He Tian reaches out to touch him, almost like second nature, starting at Guan Shan’s hip and then slipping past his shirt, to trail along his waistband and lower back. He Tian feels the goosebumps rise wherever his fingers touch, and it's only then that Guan Shan chooses to respond, his voice a little hurried, “I just meant; if you wanted to see me, there's nothing I could do to stop you.”

His shoulders relax after he says it and glances up at He Tian, a barely there smile on his lips, “There's not much anyone could do to stop you from getting what you want.”

“There is something…” He Tian responds quietly, uncertain, “That would make me not get on that plane tomorrow.”

“And what's that?”

“The answer to this question;”

“Oh for fucks sake, He Tian, could you just get on with-”

“-Do you want me to stay?”

It's quiet.

Unbearably quiet. If Guan Shan doesn't answer soon, He Tian is going to explode, he can't take this pressure. A screaming crowd is nothing compared to this.

Then suddenly Guan Shan’s shoulders drop and with a shake of his head, he sighs, “Fuck it.” 

He takes the cigarette out of He Tian’s hand and brings it to his lips, eyes locking onto He Tian’s own as he inhales. He blows the smoke out against and whispers, “Yeah. I do.”

He Tian can't think, everything around him is getting fuzzy, leaving a deep warmth inside his body, spreading tingles and goosebumps up his spine. And that's all because of Guan Shan. He wants to see me again. He can’t remember the last time he felt this way about anyone, it almost feels entirely new. And to have his feelings reciprocated? Unreal.

He Tian takes in the sight of Guan Shan, his lips saliva-slicked, his eyelids heavy, and hints of a red flush spreading over his cheeks. He Tian steps closer, finally making his move, to kiss Guan Shan then and there.

But Guan Shan pulls away slightly, drawing back with a coy smirk on his face. He brings the cigarette back to his lips again, his gaze piercing, and takes a deep pull, much more than necessary. He Tian licks his lips and grins, well alright then.

Holding the smoke in, chest heaving up as it fills his lungs, Guan Shan leans forward and exhales into He Tian’s ready and open mouth. He Tian eagerly accepts it, enjoying the smoke flow down his throat and the electric heat they share between their almost-touching lips.

They repeated the motions, making a tunnel of smoke between them. Slowly but surely, the smoke began to dissipate, escaping their tunnel until there was nothing left to breathe in. It was then that He Tian leaned the rest of the way and pressed his lips to Guan Shan’s. 

He pulls his head back quickly, gauging his reaction. But there was nothing left for He Tian to worry about, when Guan Shan swiftly grabbed the back of his head and crashed their lips together. From that moment on, nothing could hold He Tian back. 

The kiss was intense and heated, his blood pumping strong and fast through his body. He hears Guan Shan keen and feels his hands find their way up to his hair. Guan Shan pulls back and looks down, “Get rid of the fucking guitar already.”

“Right,” He Tian lifts the strap over his head and tries to lean it against the wall. They ignore the crash of the guitar as it slides down to ground, and get back to focusing on the task at hand - resolving their long overdue sexual tension. 

Now with no guitar in the way, He Tian can gratefully feel Guan Shan rocking his hips up, searching for friction against his own hips. Neither of them try to stop the quickening pace, their hands gripping at each other’s hips, back, sides, ass, god fucking everywhere. 

He Tian doesn’t know how long they were at it for, five minutes or an hour it doesn’t matter, it only feels like time starts to really move again when Guan Shan breaks the kiss for air. He doesn’t step away from He Tian, his bare chest now slick with sweat, nor remove his hand gripping tightly onto his hair.

As they both try to catch their breath, He Tian just keeps moving his hips – a slow and steady pace, dragging his body along Guan Shan’s until they’re both shuddering and gasping, He Tian’s voice barely above a whisper, “I've been wanting to kiss you for so long.”

“Yeah, no shit,” Guan Shan tugs him down for another kiss, mouth still tasting like smoke, beef stew and everything else He Tian wants in life. Guan Shan moans into his mouth, pressing himself against him until there isn’t even air left between bodies, or in their lungs. But they refuse to break apart. It feels too good.

He started gripping Guan Shan’s waist, holding it so tightly there’ll be bruises in the shape of his fingers tomorrow. He Tian is amazed at Guan Shan’s self control; his lips sliding along He Tian’s jaw, nipping and sucking, but not hard enough for a mark to show up. Neither of them would want something as scandalous as a hickey to ruin the last day of his tour. 

Nonetheless it’s a pleasant thought, to have Guan Shan visibly marking him, telling the world that He Tian is his and everyone else can fuck off. It’s more than a pleasant thought. Without realising it, He Tian completely loses all rhythm and finesse, bucking his hips down hard and sporadically.

He Tian forgets everything around them, completely lost in Guan Shan and his skin and his movements and his moans; lost in everything he cares about most in the world. He didn’t think it was possible for him to get off from just dry humping, but here he is, grinding down two more times before his orgasm hits him hard, leaving him a tense, soiled mess of trembling muscles and shaky gasps, all directly into Guan Shan’s mouth.

“Where the fuck is He Tian!?”

They break apart immediately, startled by the very recognisable sound of He Tian’s very angry manager. They look down the narrow path, waiting for the sound of his manager’s shouting to disappear. 

They should probably end it for now. He Tian needs to go back to his bus to change his pants. And his concert is starting soon, they really should resume this after the concert. But He Tian is not done with Guan Shan yet, and when he looks back at Guan Shan, he knows he's not done with him either. So he puts on a devilish smile and asks, “Do you want to continue this back on my bus?”

**Author's Note:**

> Im on tumblr at teanshan


End file.
